Fallen Angel
by Echoa
Summary: In winter, Frodo becomes depressed and disappears without a trace. Faithful Sam sets out to find his master but will he find more than he expects? SamFrodo


**Parings:** Frodo/Sam

**Disclamer:** If I owned anything in the Tolkien estate, do you really think i'd be spending my time here instead of launching my own line of super-huggable Hobbit plushies?

* * *

It was a cold, busy day in the Shire. Down in Hobbiton purchases were being made as the late rush before Christmas started. Hobbits ran from shop to stall, some carrying enough gifts, food and drink so that they became hidden behind thick walls of items and bottles and baskets. From time to time one such Hobbit would trip sending their gifts to the four farthings but in true Yule fashion those around would chase after unbroken items if they had little in their arms, help the Hobbit up if they had much and the stall or shop-keepers that felt kind enough would replace any lost, damaged or broken items for free. When asked about this behaviour they would simply reply "We'll get plenty more over Yule, don't you worry." Such was the heart of Hobbits over this time of the year, or any other for that matter.

Around bustling Hobbits was the clear sign of winter. The Shire was buried under a thick blanket of snow and ice, much to the joy of Hobbit Lasses and Lads who gleefully made Snow-Hobbits and had little wars out in field and garden. Occasionally older Hobbits, who should by rights know better, would join in the mirth and act far younger than their age. Up in Bag End their was no exception to this as Bilbo piled gifts in his study for wrapping and getting food and drink ready in the cellar for later that winter for Bilbo was planning to have a few of his nephews over for Yule, and another guest of course. This left little time for him to consider Frodo who had become deeply interested in some of his old Elvish books. He would smile as he went over each in the front room, finally choosing one out of the pile and taking it with him into his room. Oddly, the smile wasn't one of happiness or mirth, but of melancholy, sadness and fear.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam sounded worried. Frodo was sitting in tears by the brightly burning fire. Sam had come inside to say goodnight as he normally did after working late but the discovery had replaced the farewell in his mind. He knelt down by his master. "Mr. Frodo, sir? Why are you crying?" Frodo said nothing. He turned to Sam and lent his head on Sam's shoulder and clasped tight to his thick, blue woollen coat as his left arm held the other Hobbit close to him. In turn Sam wrapped his arms around Frodo, hoping his presence would help distil whatever had caused his master to cry. "It's all right, Mr. Frodo, I'm here. I won't go if you don't want me too, even if my Gaffer goes spare with me when I'm home." Sam whispered. The final comment was rewarded with a quiet smile as slowly Frodo's tears came to a stop. After minute Frodo let go of Sam and knelt before him, a little embarrassed. "Thank you Sam." He uttered. Sam shook his head. "Okay, but don't go worrying your Sam like that again!" Proclaimed Sam. Frodo let out a weak chuckle, "I promise." The Hobbits hugged and said their farewells before Sam left Bag End. Quietly Frodo retreated to his Bed Room and swiftly sank into a solemn sleep.

The next day Frodo was wide-awake and waiting for his cousins and the other guest to arrive. He didn't have to wait long as shortly several knocks came from the hallway. Frodo opened the door to reveal Merry, Pippin and Sam all bearing gifts and large sacks containing extra clothing and the like. "Hullo cousin!" Grinned Merry as the three entered and made their way to their own bedrooms within Bag End. "I expect you are hungry after all that walking. I shall see what we can spare you at the moment." Frodo smiled at the others as he led them into the kitchen. On the table there was a fairly large amount of bread, cheese and fruit and over the fire the kettle whistled. "Ah, good! Second Breakfast." Pippin said as he sat down behind the table. Merry and Sam followed suit as Frodo poured out hot tea into the four cups and joined in their conversation about the winter storms and the like. Fairly soon night closed in on the Shire and those staying in Bag End moved to the front room to drink and talk about this and that. Sam was alert at the time to make sure that his master didn't collapse into tears like the night before, but Frodo did no such thing. In fact, he was laughing and joking with Merry and Pippin but drinking less then normal. Sam put it down to the fact that Mr. Frodo didn't want to get drunk and started to enjoy himself.

The hours passed and soon all four Hobbits were tired and ready to sleep so they said their goodnights before entering their rooms. Within minutes the Hobbits were asleep, with the exception of Frodo. By the light of a single candle Frodo was packing a large drawstring bag. In went clothes, food and mementos of Bag End and his friends. He pulled on a long, thick, woollen, dark blue coat followed by dark grey gloves. After he had buttoned his coat Frodo slung the drawstring bag over his right shoulder, blew the candle out and silently paid visit to the other bedrooms. The first bedroom he visited was Pippin's. Frodo crept over to the sleeping figure and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Stay just as innocent as you currently are." Frodo whispered as he left Pippin to sleep. He then visited Merry. Once more Frodo crept up to the sleeping Hobbit and placed a kiss on Merry's forehead. "Look after Pippin and Sam for me." Frodo uttered as he backed away and closed the bedroom door silently. Finally he visited Sam's room. Frodo crept up to Sam. "I'm sorry, I have to leave. Stay just as pure and wonderful and kind and generous as you always have been to me. I'll miss you all." Frodo uttered, placing the final kiss on Sam's forehead before leaving Sam to sleep and turning to face the front door of Bag End. "Farewell, old home, I'll miss your comforts." Frodo uttered before silently opening the door. A blizzard raged outside and Frodo struggled to get the door closed but eventually he managed it and slipped away into the night.

In the morning the blizzard raged as Sam woke up. Merry and Pippin were up already and were feasting on fine food and drink in the kitchen but Sam didn't feel to hungry so he decided to check on Frodo. As he pushed open the door he was surprised to find an empty bed and a single book with a note upon it. Sam walked up to the bed and read the note out loud. "Sam, this is my gift to you for Yule. I wish I could see your face when you realise what it is but that is something I am unable to do. I have gone Sam; do not try to look for me. Comfort the others as you see fit. With all my love and apologies, Frodo." Sam broke down on the leather bound book. He stopped his crying to look at it out of curiosity. "An Elvish book full of my favourite tales." Sam began to cry again as he clutched the book close to his chest. "Sam, why are you crying? There's plenty to eat so you needn't worry about some other younger Hobbit eating it all." "Hey!" Merry and Pippin had appeared at the doorway, distracted from their feast by Sam's sobbing. "Where's Frodo?" Merry asked, now more seriously after seeing an empty bed. "Gone, and I don't know where." Sobbed Sam. Pippin comforted Sam as Merry read the note. "He doesn't want us to come after him. This leaves one option available." Merry decided. "What's that?" Said Pippin, looking away from Sam. "We have to search for him, regardless of what he wants. Sam, do you want to go?" "Aye, I'll go." Sam said, wiping away his tears on his sleeve.

The cold bit hard on Sam's face as he walked around the Shire, searching for his master. Across the four farthings, speaking to all Hobbits and Dwarves who may have been passing through the area to the time of Frodo's estimated leaving. No matter where he looked or who he asked Sam could get no idea of where Frodo had walked. With nowhere to go Sam decided to visit Needlehole once more in a vain attempt to gain information. "Excuse me," Sam asked a farmer that he was passing by, "you haven't seen Frodo Baggins have you?" The farmer paused and scratched his chin under a thick scarf as he thought. "Aye, I think I have." Sam was overjoyed to hear the farmer say those words. "Where?" The farmer paused and scratched again. "Last night, during the blizzard, a figure was walkin' from around the area of Bag End. Seems like he was heading for Bindbole Wood." "Bless you! Oh, you have my thanks!" Sam cried as he ran towards the edge of Bindbole Wood.

Sam reached the edge of Bindbole Wood in no time. He looked around but there was no trace to be found of Frodo so, with a little courage, he set off into the heart of the wood. It was a dark place full of evergreen trees and bushes and a couple petrified trees here and there. Sam hoped that he would find Frodo soon, as he disliked the feel the wood gave off. Sam slowly made his way to the center of the wood where there was a clearing. Sitting at the base of a tree at the opposite end to Sam sat a figure. "Mr. Frodo!" Cried Sam as he ran over to Frodo. Instead of embracing Sam in his usual hugs Frodo stared coldly at Sam. "Go away. I wish to be alone." He said in a cold, fierce voice. "I was worried about you, we were worried…" Murmured Sam. "I couldn't care less now go, leave me in peace. I don't deserve to be in your company." Frodo spat. "What do you mean? Why don't you deserve to be in my company?" Frodo glared through his tears at the innocent Hobbit who had searched all morning for him. "It's too complicated! You would never understand!" Sam returned the glare. "Try me!" At last Frodo backed down with a sigh. "You'd better sit down." Sam nodded and sat in the space on Frodo's left. "Out of all seasons you know I hate winter the most. For me it signifies death in it's coldest to friendship, love and life. Yet it has never driven me to run away from my home and it never will. This year it was mixed with a new feeling that I guess…I guess was building up inside me all year long. I was afraid, so afraid of breaking everything I knew with how I felt so I decided to run away from the Shire so that I could hurt nobody with how I felt. Looks like I hurt people anyway." Confessed Frodo. Sam was taken back by the news. "Mr. Frodo, sir, what was the emotion?" Frodo turned his head to the ground. "Love." Sam let out a chuckle. "Why would you be afraid of breaking everything because of love? It mends not destroys Mr. Frodo!" Frodo sighed. "It's not…'Normal' love Sam. It's the kind which people consider wrong and horrific. It's the kind that has to be locked away so no one knows about it, not even the one I adore." Sam suddenly realised how his master felt. "Who do you feel like this for, if you don't mind me asking, sir." Frodo paused for a long while before speaking. "Sam the one I…I…I…adore is………you."

Sam looked at his master in a new light. He was broken, dismayed. Sam considered his master to be angelic once but if Frodo were still such a being, he would be a Fallen Angel by now. Sam gulped. "Me?" "Yes Sam, you." Frodo cried silent tears. "Why don't you go, forget this conversation ever happened. Forget that I even exist, that would make it easier for the both of us." Sighed Frodo, turning away from Sam. Sam turned Frodo back around to him. "Mr. Frodo, I'm not going nor will I ever forgot who you are. Mr. Frodo I don't care how the world sees it. Even if the Valar do not permit it I guess I feel the same way…too." Sam stumbled at the end but Frodo got the message Sam was trying to get across. Frodo shed tears again, but of joy. "Sam, are you serious?" He began to chuckle. "Yes sir, I am." Sam uttered. Frodo flung his arms around Sam's neck, laughing with pure joy. "Oh Sam you don't know how relieved I feel! You mean you…you love me too?" Sam began to smile and blush sweetly. "Aye, aye sir I do." Frodo stared Sam in the eyes, still wearing his bemused grin. "Then say it." Sam drew breath nervously. "I…I love you, Mr. Frodo." Frodo's grin widened as he continued to bellow his laughter around Bindbole Wood. Slowly Sam joined in, both relieved from their greatest burden. Frodo and Sam stopped laughing in the end, seeing each other in new light. "I guess we should make our feelings official Sam." Frodo stated, matter of factly. "And how do you suggest we do that?" Asked Sam, still grinning. Frodo lent over and gently kissed Sam, afraid of rejection and of possibly hurting Sam. Sam pulled Frodo in closer to him, making the kiss that much more intimate. After a few seconds they parted, both blushing heavily. "I guess that's that, Mr. Frodo." Sam said as he rose from the ground. "It may have been a bad idea, kissing me." Frodo said with a grin as he slung his bag back over his right shoulder. "How so?" Sam asked, curious to know why Frodo was still grinning. "Well, I expect kisses off you daily and later…" Frodo's grin turned wicked. Sam blushed again. "No thinking of that till we've been together for a year, Mr. Frodo!" Frodo chuckled. "That's what I meant by later. But you'll still kiss me daily?" Sam smiled. "Of course. When I see you in the morning, when I say good-night and if you're lucky between these times!" Frodo laughed. "I feel like this is my lucky year, Sam."

Merry and Pippin were ecstatic to see Frodo again. There was much laughing and happiness as Sam stood back and watched the mirth. If his Frodo was a Fallen Angel, he didn't want to him to rise again.


End file.
